Thomas Compton (Reawakening)
Thomas Compton was a registered hunter, psychopath and survivor of the spiritual infection that destroyed the United States in fall 2010. Personality Backstory Nothing is really known about Thomas before the outbreak. It is however known that he had murdered a percentage of the town shortly after the outbreak of the virus. Reawakening 2: Apocalypse Chapter 5: The Road Behind Us -- Part 2 Thomas is first mentioned when Vishal and Ryan decide to scavenge for supplies. During their search, they come across a man named Thomas Anderson and his seven year old daughter, Melody -- The both of whom were hiding. It is then that Vishal and Ryan learn the town is empty because the local hunter had gone insane and began sniping and killing everyone zombie or not. When asked how they have managed to defend themselves, the man shows them a duffel bag of weapons and ammunition he had from the local police station before they were overrun and ravaged by zombies. Chapter 6: New Anthem Thomas is seen at the end of Chapter 6, watching Liam and Rachel make love through his rifle scope. However, His reaction changes when he notices something in the corner of hisscope. He adjusts the lenses and spots Stan and Krista steadily approaching his house. Chapter 7: Trial By Fire When Stan and Krista enter the building and walk up the first flight of stairs, they find Thomas himself has set up his own power generator and is watching "A Clockwork Orange" on an old television set while drinking a glass of rye. Stan and Krista are amazed at his collection of stuffed heads and trophy's. He welcomes them in kindly and leads them in the dining room, offering to feed them. When Stan claims they already ate, Thomas insists. In the dining room, the man leaves to cook them a meal. Stan however is very suspicious of the man and sneaks out of the room and observes him adding the head of a zombie to his taxidermy collection, confirming the theory of him being crazy. Deciding to leave, Thomas sees them sneaking out and mentally snaps, he even attempts to shoot them, Stan and Krista narrowly escaping. Chapter 9: Fear No Evil Stan and Krista manage to escape the building, but find themselves chased and trapped by the hunter into a dead-end alleyway, where it is revealed that this is where the hunter has dropped all the bodies of the people and undead that he has killed. He corners the two kids, but is interrupted when a not yet dead zombie bites Stan in the leg. The hunter, annoyed shoots the zombie in the head, killing it. Stan, now limping, shoves Krista back, trying to protect her from the maniacal man in front of them. The hunter starts up his chainsaw and shoves it through Stan's chest, tossing his body easily over to where the fresh corpse of a zombie lay. Chapter 10: Death of a Good Soldier The Hunter lunges out at Krista laughing maniacally, when his arm holding the chainsaw is severed off his body, landing on the pavement behind him. In shock and pain, the hunter uses his other hand to hold where his shoulder should be, blood spewing out everywhere. Screaming in pain, he looks up at where Krista was curled up to see Stan standing there, completely healed, his eyes glowing an icy blue. The hunter stumbles and using the arm he still has pulls out a pistol and shoots at Stan with horrible aiming. The gun fires and in a flash, Stan is in front of him, with the hand over the barrel as it fires. Stan grabs the gun from the hunter who falls to his knees in shock. Stan takes the gun, and the hunter begs for mercy, wanting Stan to put him out like an injured animal. Stan refuses, saying that he's not worth killing, and that if he truly wants to die, he just has to wait. Stan and Krista leave and The Hunter lies on the ground, crying for both his mother and for Jesus to take him. Death Killed By *Theodore Moore Taking serious interest in Liam's powers, General Moore comes across the mangled and almost dead hunter. When he asks the hunter his name, The Hunter responds with Thomas Compton. Thomas explains about Rachel, Liam, Stan and Krista. Moore takes interest to Stan as well. But hearing about Liam fascinates him even more and decides to search for Liam. He then pulls out a pistol and shoots Thomas in the head, before moving his squadron out.